Take a hint
by angellus08
Summary: Takes place after 3x19. No plot as such, just a little one-shot Lynn dared me to do. She was fighting hard, way too hard to pretend that she didn't feel for him and eventually she lost out.


_A/N- So this is the pure smut one-shot I had wanted to write since when. And here it is finally. I need more Klaroline and more Klaroline sexual tension so this is the result of my withdrawals. Let me know if it was hot or a dud. REVIEW tc... _

This is dedicated to **Lovelylynn92 **who dared me to write this. Hope you like girl!

* * *

**WARNING – Sexual content and no plot whatsoever. Ye were warned.**

* * *

**Take a hint**

So this is what happened, she was horny. Plain and simple.

Being a vampire on top of that doesn't help either, her sexual lust was overwhelming and it was making her bitchier than ever before. She couldn't help it, she had gone without sex for a while now when Tyler was away and after he came back well, everything went bat-shit crazy after that.

No matter how hard she tried to make the words 'I don't give a fuck about Klaus' come out of her mouth, it never did and it was all the urging Tyler needed to dump her. She couldn't lie to him, he deserved better. Coz the truth was she kept everything Klaus gave her, the bracelet was in her jewelry drawer and she would smile at it every day while getting ready. The drawing, well every time she felt down and sad she looked at it and it brought a smile on her face.

He had made her look more beautiful that she ever believed she could be.

And now she was sitting at the grill with Bonnie trying to get drunk enough to not notice her sexual frustration, and it was working too... until _he_ walked in.

His lean body and the way his clothes clung to all the right places, she could see the well defined muscles of his abs and arms, imagining herself running her nails over them. She shook her head violently but then her gaze shifted to his face, directly to those goddamn perfectly flush kissable lips. And they were pink, no really _pink_.

In her half-drunken state she wondered which shade he used.

Almost like fate decided that she hadn't suffered enough he noticed her from the corner of his eye and pulled his younger brother with him roughly in their direction.

"Oh no..." Bonnie began warningly "Klaus is coming over here..."

"Good evening ladies" Klaus began and _fuck him and his fucking accent._

Well actually, she very much would like to fu- _no stop it_.

"What do you want" Caroline interrupted rudely

"Interesting conversation I had with Tyler, no wonder the poor boy is so angry" He said with a smirk, dropping in to sit beside her in the booth.

She immediately tried to move away but there was no more _away_ left. The rough material of his pants scraped against the bare skin above her knee and it sent jolts through her.

That felt good. _God how horny was she really?_

She bought both her hands to clasp in her lap in case they got a mind of their own and went wandering over his legs. He noticed her strange behavior and the way she seemed to shrug away from him.

"What happened to Tyler?" Bonnie asked worried "Why is he angry?"

Caroline was so busy trying to suppress the heat flowing through her body at the prospect of Klaus merely inches away from her that she didn't even stop him from speaking.

"Just because Caroline here has been keeping my drawing by her bed" Klaus said smugly "I think the poor girl might be infatuated with me"

She wanted to slap that smug smirk off his face, but that meant touching him and she was afraid she would end up caressing that strong jaw instead, reveling in the way his short stubble poked her palms and... _ugh_.

"Am not" she managed to speak, aware that her voice sounded more like a groan.

"Can't you take a hint?" she repeated her words from those nights ago.

"Why am I having the hardest time believing that?" Klaus said blowing into her ear and that's when she realized that he was right next to her. His breath fawning over her neck and his leg pressed against hers.

If she had a heartbeat it would be doing the conga right now.

She squeezed her thighs shut as she felt a familiar ache in between her legs, this couldn't be happening. She needed to get out of here, away from Klaus.

"Let me out" she demanded of him and he narrowed his eyes, obviously trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

She ignored Bonnie's questioning glare and pushed Klaus hard on the chest, working like mad to not run her hands down his abs. He obliged moving backwards on the booth and getting up but only in a way that ensured that when she got up she would be flush against him. She hoped it might ease her ache for at least a little while.

No it didn't, just made her wetter. Her sensitive nipples hardened instantly as her chest brushed against his, her breath getting caught in her throat, the moisture pooling in between her legs with more velocity and she all but used her vampire speed to get out of there.

When she reached her house, she flung open the door not even bothering to close it and sped into the kitchen. She grabbed a packet of frozen something and placed it over her chest contemplating taking it a bit more south, before a small moan left her mouth.

Unknowingly her free hand was wrapping around her breast over her dress, squeezing and kneading it. And it felt heavenly; she dropped the frozen bag and took the other breast into her hand as well, delivering the same actions upon it.

Kneading and teasing her breasts she whimpered softly enjoying the way her lace bra felt against her heated skin. She rubbed the hardened bud through the fabric of her thin dress and bra. The embarrassment and confusion she felt didn't last very long as the need overwhelmed her once more and she slipped her hands under her dress to reach her bra, moving the cups aside she gasped as she felt skin on skin.

Without even realizing it she was sitting herself down on the floor of her kitchen as she yanked the top of her dress open, moaning at the way the cold air hardened her peaks furthermore. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in the pleasure she was giving herself, her breath fuzzy and her small gasps only urging her ache. But she was worried that this wasn't enough for her release and she badly needed it.

"I shouldn't be doing this... I shouldn't be doing thing" she repeated numbly as her hand moved from her breast and under the front of her dress, cupping her moist core and eliciting a proper moan from her throat. She lay flat on the wooden floor as she rubbed herself over the silky material of the satin and lace, her hips moving along with her hand. She had never touched her bare flesh before and she never would, she would last as long as she could without doing so now.

But it felt so good...

And she didn't know why, but in her head she could see the towering figure of Klaus doing to her what she was doing to herself. Ok so he might be right, she might be slightly attracted to him, only slightly though.

Her fingers grazed over her swollen clit and she immediately moved her underwear to one side to rub it harder, throwing her head back as gurgling moan left her mouth.

_Meanwhile... _

Klaus was standing outside Caroline's house wondering why the front door was wide open. He was worried that something bad might have happened when another sound hit his ears.

The unmistakable sound of a woman in the throes of near-orgasm.

His hands fisted angrily as he thought about his sired scum making _his_ Caroline scream this way. And he was about to leave and go rip off a few heads, but then he realized that all he heard was Caroline... no sound from Tyler.

Curiosity and the tension in his pants made him enter inside only to stop in his tracks instantly, and for the first time ever he was literally numb and speechless.

There was the object of his affections, in all her flushed blonde glory, bare chested and pleasuring herself right in the middle of the kitchen.

He had never been more turned on in his life.

Caroline whimpered quietly to herself when she heard the sound of footsteps edging closer, and decided that if she kept her eyes shut and if she didn't know who it was, she could avoid embarrassment and pretend like this never happened.

But her overly sensitive nostrils caught the scent of a strong, arousing male odor that turned her on even more. It was totally masculine and sexual, the smell of arousal mixed with cologne.

_Please let it not be Damon_, she would never hear the end of it.

She couldn't help it; her head turned involuntarily and saw the same man she had been fantasizing about standing by the entrance to the kitchen, his eyes darkened by lust and fixed on her fingers and their continued ministrations.

A strange sound escaped her lips when her eyes fell to his crotch, the beginnings of a bulge dominant. His eyes moved to catch her's as he noticed that she was staring at him with just as much lust as he was.

A small groan escaped his lips as she boldly stood up as if unconcerned of her barely clothed state, one which was driving him insane. Her dress pooled at her hips revealing the creamy skin of her stomach and his hands yearned to graze over them, touch every part of her body as she writhed under him.

Her hips swayed seductively as she closed the gap between them, her bare chest against his clothed one and he didn't even give her a chance to act before he grabbed the back of her neck and bought his lips to hers. He was not a man who waited for permission for anything, especially not when he could see the lust in her eyes.

She almost wanted to protest but then the movement of his warm lips against hers sent her mind into a frenzy and she forgot all about hating him, wanting to kill him, wanting to resist him. Just imagining him had been better than anything _real_ Tyler had given her; she needed to know how the _real_ Klaus felt.

Moaning into his mouth she began to take his clothes off instantly, she needed his skin on hers, she needed his hands on her. He didn't stop her; instead he made easy work of his jacket, a grunt leaving his mouth as she scraped her nails over his back while she removed his shirt. His own sound of pleasure was consumed by her hungry lips when her full breasts smacked into his bare skin, heating his skin instantly and making him harder.

His one hand stayed embedded in her hair as the other moved to grab her by the buttocks and shove her lower half against his own. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his erection probing her stomach, the ache intensifying in her core with the need to feel him inside her.

Somewhere in the midst of their wild and passionate kissing, she managed to open his pants dropping them to his ankles and taking his length into her small hands.

"Jesus Christ" he breathed as she slowly started to pump him, his head falling on her shoulders, his eyes shut tight enjoying the feel of her ministrations on his cock. God knows how long he had wanted her, how many times he had imagined this, but no amount of dreams had prepared him for this.

His new-found immobility and panting onto her neck urged her to pump harder, running her thumb over the tip. She liked to know that she could make him feel like this, and it just wasn't her who was attracted to him. In a burst of aggression he bought his mouth back to hers, he couldn't get enough of kissing her. Nipping at her bottom and sucking on her tongue, he reveled in her mewls and little gasps. But then his pleasure was short-lived as her hands stopped in their actions and her lips left his, but before he could complain he got a sight of her crouched down on her knees, licking her lips softly as he took him into her hands again.

Her shyness overpowered her for a second, but then the remnants of his kiss still burning on her lips shooed them away and in one swift motion she covered the head of his cock with her lips. His head jerked back in response at her gallant action, one he never expected her to do. Slowly, like riding a bike she gained confidence and took him deeper into her mouth and it was all too much for him.

He had come here to tease her some more, maybe catch her at a sympathetic time so she would hear him out. Instead he found this... and no matter how satisfying his current position was, and how good her hot mouth felt around his pulsing length, he needed to feel her. He needed to feel her want for him _now_.

So, as gently as he could he started to withdraw her mouth back, she hummed in protest and he all but shoved himself right back in but the smell of her arousal was driving him insane. He pulled her up to his own height, pushing her back to bump into the kitchen counter while removing her remaining clothes and she only purred in delight. She may have taken charge for a while but he had been waiting for this far too long, and he needed to do one thing before he claimed her.

He needed to taste her.

Grabbing her by the rear once again, he lifted her body onto the counter easily. He saw the sudden excitement and trepidation in her eyes when he pulled the stool to him, seating himself right in between her legs. From the way she bit her lower lip in slight fear and arousal he knew no one had done this to her before. That suited perfectly for him.

The smell of her need only made more blood rush to his already hard length, but he controlled himself and dived right into her folds. There would be enough time to tease and play with her later, now that he had her he had no intentions of letting her go.

She literarily screamed as he attached his lips to her swollen nub and sucked hard, her head falling back and her hands resting on the counter as she arched her back on reflex. He was a god at this, he knew exactly what to do, exactly when to flick her bundle of nerves with his tongue, when to suck harshly and when to bite lightly. He was driving her mad and she knew from his soft chuckles that he was thoroughly enjoying her very loud and very embarrassing sounds of pleasure.

And then he just added to her torture; inserting two fingers inside her drenched core, pumping in and out of her sporadically and blowing on her nub alternatively between his other actions, and she lost it. She had never been this overpowered before and every second away from her release was beautiful torture. She changed her position and fell forward, encasing her arms around his shoulders and resting her head on the back of his neck. He very much liked this change; she was almost draped over him as he continued to feast from her, it was more intimate, more personal and that's exactly what he wanted from her.

She placed haphazard kisses on his back and neck whilst panting and moaning, and when he heard his strangled name slip from her lips he bit down hard on her clit causing her to clench around his fingers and he knew she was close. She whimpered when he removed his fingers from inside her and straightened her back which arched instantaneously when his tongue replaced his fingers, and she arched like a rainbow, her head almost touching the counter and her hand slammed into the fruit bowl beside her.

He wanted her to come in his mouth, feel her sweet nectar flow over his tongue. He just needed to urge her a bit.

All it took was her name. "Caroline" he grunted in that blessed accent of his, his name came out of her like a mewling cry and she burst into his mouth and he lapped it up in delight. Her hands fisted into the fruit bowl and when he pulled her up she bought along two grapes with her, plopping one into her mouth as she tried to calm down from her high.

He chuckled softly as she put the other one in his mouth, it was so _Caroline_.

She put her head back down on his shoulder still not yet recovered from her last orgasm, but he wasn't having any of that as he roughly wrapped her legs around him and buried himself deep inside her. Pushing her onto the counter he crawled on top of her, continuing to thrust into her sporadically. Her back arched again as she raised her hips to meet his every time, eliciting a moan from his mouth. He bought his lips to her breast, alternating between the two; licking, sucking and nipping at them all the while he pounded into her at animalistic force. He didn't need to be gentle with her; she liked it as much as he did.

Her eyes were glazed over in lust, no longer caring how wrong it was or what a terrible friend she was.

She felt impossibly whole, like he had been made perfectly to fit inside her. And she never wanted him to leave. Her nails scraped down his back drawing blood which healed instantly and she just carved his back again, marking him as her. He was mirroring her actions on her breast, biting down on the pebbled mound and making her cry out loud in ecstasy.

She knew he was close to his climax when he looked up at her, boring into her eyes and she saw them turn yellow and she waited for the fear to hit her any moment, but it never did.

That's when she realized it; in between him pounding into her, ready to bite her that she was no longer afraid of him.

Now, Klaus to her meant safe.

He bought his wrist to her mouth urging her to bite him, but when she hesitated he sunk his fangs into the fleshy mound of her breast and her survival instincts kicked in and she bit down on his wrist, holding it to her. She detached her lips when she felt her orgasm building up and cried out when she clenched around him. His fangs still in her soft flesh and his cock still buried deep inside her he knew he wasn't far either and two more thrusts aided with a guttural roar he spilled his seed inside her as she wrapped herself around him like a spider monkey.

Once he recovered from his high the first thing he did was check the wound on her breast, once he noticed that it had healed completely he breathed in relief. She couldn't help but smile at his little act of concern and how easily it came to him.

He could care, even if he had weird ways of showing it. And she wasn't about to miss out on what could be the best thing for her because of his past. She had one too, everyone did. What mattered was how he was with her, like she had never seen him with anyone else.

"So, what happened to taking the hint?" he asked impishly and damn that accent again, she was never going to get over that. She was starting to feel hot already.

She rolled her eyes as she turned their positions and shoved him onto his back, lightly pecking him on his lips she smiled and retorted

"Well obviously, you had been taking the wrong hint all this time"

* * *

_A/N - __Like Delena sex is DEX, I hereby declare that Klaroline sex is KEX! Or klex? Which one is coolah?_


End file.
